


Breath Out Your Last Promise

by letmeshinebright



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (But its part of the plot go with it), Adopted children Jesse and Sombra (Olivia), Beauty and the Beast AU, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy setting, Gabriel Reyes is a dad, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, Talking Furniture, Team Talon - Baddest Bitches, The dead dont stay dead, mysterious castle, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeshinebright/pseuds/letmeshinebright
Summary: ~OVERWATCH BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AU~Once upon a time in a secluded castle far in the woods lived a wealthy family that met a terrible fate. By the will of the Witch of the Woods, the eldest son of the Shimada family was cursed for his crimes against his own blood, taking a terrible form that matched his cruel heart. But, if he could love, and be loved in return, the curse shall be lifted. And he may just find his happy ever after.The castle stood tall and still in the night, untouched by the winter air, waiting. Waiting. Waiting for an answer. For who could the beast love in this cursed world? And who in the world could love a beast?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi hello, readers! Nice to see you again! Wow, I haven't written in quite a while (For those of you who are new to my writing, welcome! Welcome!)
> 
> I've wanted to write a slow burn Mchanzo Fic ever since I started playing Overwatch, and I was recently struck by inspiration. So! After careful planning I am gonna attempt a 30 chapter fic (I KNOW, THAT IS A LOT!) So, ah, wish me luck! And I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it c: 
> 
> So... Here we go!

_ Once upon a time in a secluded castle far in the woods lived a wealthy family that met a terrible fate. By the will of the Witch of the Woods, the eldest son of the Shimada family was cursed for his crimes against his own blood, taking a terrible form that matched his cruel heart. But, if he could love, and be loved in return, the curse shall be lifted. And he may just find his happy ever after. _

~ ~ ~

“Wake up! Wake up, lazy!”

Jesse was shaken awake by his young sister jumping onto his bed directly onto his stomach, laughing to herself. Jesse coughed from the impact, groaning in pain before growling, rising up and pushing Olivia off of himself.

“Augh! Olivia!” Jesse cursed quietly, Olivia snickering, her long brown hair bouncing up and down as she crawled off the bed quickly, running towards the door.

“Dad wants you awake!” She called, stepping out the door before pausing, quickly running back in and dramatically resting her hands on her hips. “And its  _ Sombra!  _ Call me _Sombra_!”

Jesse could not help the smirk on his face, holding his stomach as he threw the heavy blanket off to the side.

“Olivia, Sombra… Maybe instead I should call you  _ pest!  _ ” Jesse suddenly lunged forward, chasing Sombra as she screamed and ran, laughter in both of their shouts as they raced down the old wooden stairs of their small home. The house, though small, did not feel cramped due to the tall ceiling. There was a main living space with a dining table combined with the kitchen making it seem like one large room. the left side of the house had the stairs, leading up to the two children’s bedrooms. the door under the stairs lead to the bath, and a second door lead to the master bedroom. At the center of the front was the main door where their father stood, holding out a box of goods to and older woman outside the door.

“Here you are, oranges from the west coast, just as you asked for,” Gabriel Reyes offered to the woman with a smile. She offered her thanks by handing him a hefty coin purse in return. Gabriel waved goodbye, closing the door as he tossed the coin purse onto a side table, turning to his children who were now lightly wrestling next to the table.

“Hey! Break it up you two,” Gabriel scolded while smirking, the two siblings immediately stopping, Sombra pulling her finger out of Jesse’s mouth as they both stood stiff as boards, arms at their sides and chins high. Across their faces however were wide smiles, struggling to keep their laughter under control. Gabriel shook his head, stepping forward and resting a hand on the top of each of their heads.

“Hey, I need you both to behave. I’m going on another trip soon, after all, and I need to feel confident you both can be left  _ alone _ and not knock this place down,” Gabriel explained, Jesse’s face became stern.

“You can trust me, pa. Her on the other hand…” Jesse started, looking down at his sister. Sombra scowled, nudging him with her elbow. Gabriel raised a brow at her, removing his hands and crossing his arms.

“Alright…” He chuckled, patting Jesse’s arm quickly before stepping away into the kitchen. “Jesse, I need you to take a delivery into town for Mrs. Amari,”

 

“Why does he get to go?” Sombra whined, walking towards the table and slumping into a rickety chair, resting her chin on her hands. Gabriel smiled, pulling out some bread rolls and cheese too eat.

“Because, Olivia, you are thirteen, and town is quite far for someone as young as you to travel,”

“ _ Sombra,  _ pa,” She insisted, pouting slightly. Gabriel chuckled.

“Different name, same answer,” Gabriel laughed as Sombra finally sighed, standing and moving to a small bookshelf near the door, finger skimming the spines. Jesse moved to the hanging rack, taking up his dusty red cloak and wide brimmed hat.

“What did Amari want?” Jesse asked, wrapping his cloak around himself. Gabriel walked over with a small box, holding it out for Jesse to take.

“Medicinal herbs from the west coast,” Gabriel explained, “Quite expensive, she payed half in advance. I trust you won’t get lost on the way?”

“You can count on me, pa,” Jesse smiled, giving a small salute before moving out the door. Gabriel followed him out, leaning on the door frame as Jesse approached the horse tied outside. Snow was falling softly from the grey sky above, winter descending upon the land one flake at a time. Jesse placed the box into the saddle bag before climbing up.

“Don’t dilly dally in town, alright?” Gabriel called as Jesse started his ride. Jesse waved his hand, taking off down the freshly snowy road.

~ ~ ~

The town of Gibraltar might have been physically large, but the people made it feel small. Everyone knew everyone. Knew their names, their stories, their preference of tea, what time they turned in for the night. It was too personal of a town that did not take quickly to outsiders. But that was exactly what the Reyes family was - Outsiders living on the outskirts. A single father with two adopted children from nowhere near here. It had taken time for people to trust Gabriel, his battle scars and missionary past causing the town to cast judgement on the small family far too quickly. But once he started trading goods from places further away than any other trader was willing to travel, the value of the Reyes’ work increased. Gabriel’s children could live comfortably, but it meant that he spent little time at home.

Jesse approached the sleepy town, the sun still low in the sky and the snow lay undisturbed by the morning rush of people just yet. He wanted to get in an out before he was caught in the crowd. Jesse tied his horse to a trough near the entrance of town, giving her a light pat before taking the cargo and proceeding on foot. The snow swallowed the sound of his boots hitting the cobblestone street, he whistled to fill the silence as he travelled up the road. As he approached the Amari home, he could hear the low, boisterous laughter and the dry laughter of a woman from down the road.

Out of the local inn came Akande Ogundimu and his terrifying duo of women, Moira and Amilie. Akande was a tower of a man, muscular and handsome and the locals seemed to love him, regardless the company he kept and their questionable pastimes. Akande was a famous boxer, earning him the nickname ‘Doomfist’ in the ring. Amelie was a skilled huntress, but death seemed to follow her and her many questionably spoken for suitors, earning her the wicked title ‘Widowmaker’. Jesse was unsure what Moira did in her spare time, but every once in a while he saw her entering her home with caged rabbits, those critters never to be seen again. Jesse lowered his hat, staying on the opposite side of the road, trying to look as inconspicuous as he could. Perhaps a red cloak against white snow was not his best choice of stealth-wear.

“Here we are, ladies, another lead to quite a treasure trove!” Akande announced, holding up the piece of parchment above his head. Moira stood tall and intimidating with her hands folded behind her back. Amelie had her arms crossed, her face unreadable. Akande hummed proudly, glancing down the road he quickly noticed Jesse, His smile wide as he shouted in his direction. Jesse’s shoulders tensed up, his grip on the box tightening.

“Jesse!” Akande greeted, striding towards him. His heavy boots crunching in the fresh snow, a seemingly friendly face. Moira and Amilie followed suit, Moira considering Jesse with her multi-colored eyes that made Jesse’s skin crawl. Amelie only glared.

“Akande,” Jesse greeted, trying to keep his tone even and relaxed. “Ladies, good mornin’ to ya’,”

Akande approached him quickly. Way too fast, way too close for Jesse. He tried and failed to refrain from flinching as Akande wrapped one of his muscular arms around his back and planted a massive hand on his shoulder, pulling him against his side with an iron grip, trapping him there. he felt dwarfed by his strength and size, though he was only a few inches taller. Jesse thought himself tall for a 20 year old, but Akande was massive.

“I haven't seen you recently, Jesse,” Akande gave him the smile that charmed the town, but left Jesse’s mouth feeling dry. “I’ve missed you,” Akande said in a low, sultry voice. Jesse tried to shrug his shoulders, avoiding all three of their gazes.

“Pa was out of town, someone had to keep the home in one piece,” Jesse explained, pulling his cloak over the box when he spotted Moira staring at it too long,” Akande, however, spotted the movement, reaching down with his other hand and pushing the cloak aside. Jesse felt his face grow hot, much to exposed though he wore two layers. He tried again to wiggle free, away from Akande’s eyes that seemed to linger to long, analyzing him, and another emotion that Jesse did not want to name. He had no luck getting away, and Akande smirked at him.

“What is that you have there, Jesse?” Akande questioned. He had a heavy scent about him, Jesse felt like he was choking on it, as if he was wearing too much cologne. Jesse tried to escape his grip yet again, both hands gripping the box tightly.

“Nothin’ for you lot, package for Ms. Amari. I gotta… I should be on my way,” Jesse explained, offering a small smile as he finally,  _ finally, _ slipped out of Akande’s grip much to the large man's disappointment.

“Running errands for your father now, are you?” Moira questioned, her smile anything but trusting. Jesse took a step back away from her only to bump into Amelie who was now glaring daggers into his eyes.

“Yes ma’am, I, ah…” Jesse swallowed thickly. “I really should be getting on-”

“Jesse,” Akande suddenly interrupted, holding up his parchment again. It was some instruction on a good place to loot, Jesse assumed. “We have another stash we are going to try and get today. Would love to have you and that talented eye of yours. One of the best shots in the land, ey? Can’t imagine how well you would do spotting treasure,”

“Mighty kind of y’all,” Jesse offered a nervous smile, “But I'm afraid I’ll have to decline. Business to attend to and such,” Jesse hefted the box up slightly, adjusting his grip before quickly stepping away down the street. The three stayed still as he stepped away, watching him walk. Akande scowled, obviously disappointed.

“But, Jesse,” Akande started, “Promise me you will come join us some day?” He called, but Jesse just quickened his pace.

“Duty calls!” Jesse shouted over his shoulder, refraining from running down the street. He thanked whoever was up above that they did not follow him. As Jesse rounded the corner, Akande growled under his breath, kicking the snow as he turned and started walking in the opposite direction, fingers tightening into fists. Moira and Amilie followed, Amelie giving a short pat on Akande’s bicep.

“Nice try, boss,” She said so softly Akande almost did not hear her. Akande only frowned at Amilie’s ‘humor’.

~ ~ ~

“But Pa, those two criminals are still out there!!”

Sombra held the wanted criminal flier in her hands, a hefty reward offered for the two - dead, or alive. Sombra and Jesse watched as Gabriel prepared his pack for his trip.

“Do you really have to go? You just got back from your last trip,” Jesse asked, straddling the back of a chair as he watched his father.

“Yes, Jesse. Work is work, money is money,” Gabriel sighed, snatching the flier out of Sombra’s hands. “And none of that now. They haven't been spotted in months. Probably dead in a ditch somewhere,”

“But, Papa…” Sombra started, “ _ Junkrat _ and  _ Roadhog _ are two of the most notorious criminals in the country, you can’t just not be worried that they won’t show up! I’ve done lots of research on their crimes, their patterns, a-and…” The worry still visible in her expression. Gabriel smiled, kissing the top of her head.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, its just over a day’s ride there, I’ll be back before you know it. There isn't a danger that I can’t handle,” Gabriel assured, standing up while slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Okay! Now, what sort of gifts do you two want?”

That made their eyes light up. Their Father would once in a blue moon bring back gifts from his travels.

“Oh, oh! I know what I want!” Sombra cried, Gabriel smiled as Sombra retrieved a page from her pocket, holding it out. Gabriel raised a brow before slowly taking it from her hand, unfolding it and scanning the page.

“… ‘ _A Vindication of the Rights of Women: With Strictures on Political and Moral Subjects’,_ by Mary Wollstonecraft…” Gabriel read out loud each word, an amused look on his face. Sombra’s eyes were wide and expecting, however, so Gabriel cracked a smile before ruffling her hair.

“If I see it at a book stall, I will grab a copy.  _ No promises, _ though. I’ll try,”

Sombra rushed forward, giving a quick hug before backing away, smiling to herself. Gabriel then turned to Jesse, looking expectantly at him.

“And you?”

Jesse thought, looking down at the floor for a long time before looking back up.

“A wild rose,”

“A  _ rose? _ ” Gabriel and Sombra questioned in unison. “In the winter?”

 

Jesse smiles a tad sheepishly, a bit of pink coloring his cheeks.

“Yeah! I mean, they remind me of… Home. Our old home,” Jesse explained. Gabriel’s smile turned melancholy, nodding his head.

“ Alright then. One… Book with a  _ ridiculously _ long name, and the most beautiful rose I can pick from the charitable winter wilds!” Gabriel listed to his children, “You really have given me quite a challenging list,” Both Sombra and Jesse laughed.

He waved goodbye from atop the horse, the two kids in their pajamas, shivering against the cold night’s wind until Gabriel was out of sight. Only then did they rush back inside to make hot chocolate with cinnamon to warm their bones.

~ ~ ~

 

_ The castle stood tall and still in the night, untouched by the winter air, waiting. Waiting. Waiting for an answer. For who could the beast love in this cursed world? And who in the world could love a beast? _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel leaves town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to Chapter 1 !!! I do hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Gabriel liked traveling. It was soothing to just be a passerby, a silent observer of the world. Alone, but not lonely. The traders life brought him to many different places and brought with it acquaintance to many different people. Yet no matter how far he roamed, he dreamed of home. Dreamed of spring evenings laying in bed, Jesse and Olivia much younger, tucked under his arms as they all slept through a crashing rainstorm overhead, promising to protect them from harm. Dreamed of summer afternoons spent in the forest with his son, training him with that pistol he loved so much. Dreamed of winter mornings, Olivia reading her books out loud as he sipped on coffee, fairy tales long abandoned for books on politics and philosophy. No matter how many countries were out there, or how far the land stretched, Jesse and Olivia were his world. He worked for them, to keep them comfortable. He was thankful that they somewhat understood the nature of his work.

He had arrived to his destination without trouble, did his business, scanned the market for his children’s gifts before renting a room for the night. He was flabbergasted that they had the book Olivia desired in the teeny tiny book stall, but had been unsurprised to find no roses in the market. He felt bad, but he would have to hope that Jesse would understand. It was just unlikely to find roses anywhere near here at this time of year.

The next morning, Gabriel took off before the sun rose to get back home as quickly as he could. He had heard word that a snow storm was coming, and he wanted to try and avoid that as best he could. He wrapped his heavy black bear fur cloak tight around himself and raised his hood, trying to block the already harsh wind from whipping his face raw.

Even as the sun broke the horizon, the sky was dark from the clouds collecting overhead, wind howling between the trees and pelting Gabriel with heavy snow. Gabriel groaned, spurring the horse to move faster.

“Come on, _ yah! _ ” Gabriel urged. The horse gave a grunt, speeding to a canter. Gabriel rubbed his hands together, his leather gloves doing nothing to keep the cold from reaching his fingers.

“This blizzard came from nowhere, I thought it was not due until after noon?” Gabriel thought aloud, shivering at another blast of wind against his back. He kept looking ahead, but the forest seemed to squeeze in on himself, the path difficult to travers until he found that he was no longer on a path. Gabriel cursed quietly to himself, gazing around. “Damn it…. We can’t stay out here, we have to find shelter-”

His thoughts were put on hold at the sound a cracking branch. Gabriel pulled on the reigns, stopping his horse. Against the wind it was hard to hear anything, Gabriel looked around wildly at the frozen forest around him. Another crack, and then a howl that sounded distant as it was swallowed by the wind. Gabriel looked behind him, meeting eyes with a snow white wolf. The wolf snarled, baring its fangs as the howls of at least a dozen more wolves followed it. Gabriel did not allow them time, spurring his horse and taking up the reigns in a tight grip.

_ “Yah!”   _ Gabriel shouted, whipping the reigns. The horse gave a loud whiny before taking off, galloping through the underbrush. The sound of at least a dozen wolves followed him, their snarling and nipping and howling mixing with the howl of the wind. Gabriel was panting through grit teeth, weaving between trees, gasping and hissing as tree branches whipped his face. He yelled in pain as a branch stabbed his shoulder and knocked his bear fur cloak off, the heavy fur fluttering off behind him and leaving him exposed to the harshness of the blizzard. Gabriel growled, shouting commands to the horse. Wolves seemed to be surrounding him on all sides, their eyes hungry and glowing against the white snow.

Panic raced through his heart. Would he make it out of this alive? He had survived bandits and storms before, but never had he been lost in the woods with a pack of wolves after him. If he died, nobody would know. His children would be left alone, orphans. Gabriel grit his teeth together. No, he could get out of this, he had to,  _ he had to!  _ He spurred his horse again and they gained a burst of speed through the brush, picking up more and more speed as the terrain began to slope downward, wolves barking and snarling as the fell slightly behind.

_ He was going to make it out of this, he was going to make it out of this. He couldn't afford to fail. _

Ahead of him, a beam of morning sunlight poked through the trees. The light seemed to shine onto a path. Gabriel silently prayed he could make it that far, shouting encouragement to his horse. The light got closer, he could taste the hope of freedom…

He wasn't sure what happened, everything moved too quickly for himself to register. Two wolves tackled his horse from the left side causing his horse to buck up, throwing Gabriel off into a snowbank before galloping away, the wolves following after her. Gabriel laid completely still, in shock from the impact. The bitter cold was quickly seeping into his clothing. He laid, listening, waiting for a wolf to come rip his throat out. But Gabriel heard no sound, he heard no pant or heard sign of prowl, just the wind whipping the branches above him, making the trees groan. Finally he dared to rise, his whole body shivering from the cold. Gabriel wrapped his arms around himself, one problem now out of sight, a new problem to face. He was alone now. He looked on to the sunlight, still shining like a beacon ahead of him.

“Well… I don’t have a better idea,”

Gabriel tread lightly but quickly toward the light, a clearing coming into view in front of him the closer he got. The air as well was losing its chill as he neared the light. The blizzard was replaced with still, warm air that melted away the cold that clung to his skin. When Gabriel finally stepped into the clearing, he was shocked to find that where the light touched there was not snow, but impossibly green grass swaying in a gentle wind. Trees seemed to create a natural archway leading to ground shrouded in mist. Where the arch lead, he was not sure. Gabriel looked back to the frozen woods behind him. He wondered if his horse would be alright. He had lost his horse, his goods… Gabriel looked back to the archway of trees, giving a long sigh before passing through the mist. As suspect as this all was, it was better than what was waiting for him in that snow storm.

As soon as Gabriel stepped through he felt a spring breeze wash over him, warming him to the bone and drying his clothing. He let out a heavy sigh, flexing his now unfrozen fingers. He gazed around himself. He was in a field of tall grass that swayed gently in the light breeze. Ahead of him was another forest of towering trees, but this one was lush and green and the air smelled so clean it was rejuvenating. But up above and beyond the tree-line was a castle. Gabriel had seen a castle before, even visited one once, but this sight took his breath away. It stood tall, the earth it sat on higher than where he stood, with towers and high windows that glinted in his eyes,the morning sun casting its grey stone bricks golden, the storm clouds gone. From this far away, it appeared to be covered in ivy, choking the rain-weathered stone. Gabriel rubbed his arms, taking wary steps toward the castle.

_ There was nowhere else to go. _

The forest had an energy in the air that Gabriel could only explain as electric, but even that description did not fit well. Gabriel immediately noticed vines snaking across the floor and up trunks of trees, small buds forming but not quite in bloom just yet. Birds sang, a woodpecker drilled away somewhere in the distance, and he could hear small animals rooting around on the forest floor. But even through the ambient sound Gabriel swore he heard a whisper of a voice, and the sickening feeling that he was being followed. He felt from an outsider perspective he appeared over paranoid, peeking over his shoulder more often than he usually did, eyes darting around the forest floor. He ran a hand over the bark of trees, it was almost as if the forest itself was humming with dormant energy. Gabriel wanted to find comfort here, but fear kept prickling at the back of his mind, the whispers subconsciously leading his feet through the wooded paths.

His footsteps echoed across weathered stone stairs as Gabriel found himself climbing up to the castle, those vines still ever present around him, twisting around everything in his sight. As he climbed higher up, he turned to look further down below. Surrounding the castle was what appeared to be a wild garden of thousands of roses, the edge of this garden and the edge of the forest muddied by overgrowth. Roses? Where on Earth had he walked into here? He had recalled one of the stall owners from earlier, telling him how roses would be growing in the later months, and any flower nowadays was rare. But there it was in front of him, a sea of rose bushes growing around pools and pathways and aging marble statues. And as Gabriel turned back to the forest from whence he came from, he could see the icy edge in the distance, stark white against the lush forest bathed golden in early morning light.

 

“Incredible…” This was the only word Gabriel could come up with, “I… I must be dreaming,”

Regardless, he carried on up the stairs to the main door. The doors stood tall, appearing thick and sturdy yet had been left slightly ajar. Gabriel paused, a chill running up and down his spine at the sight of the open door, but a breeze pushed at his back, pushing him to continue moving forward. Those whispers that sounded too far away before now became clear enough to understand.

_ Come in…. Come in…. Come in… _

Gabriel swallowed thickly, extending his hand out to push the heavy door, passing the threshold.

Everything outside was covered in vines, but it did not appear to be the case indoors. There was no heavy dust collected on the walls or floor, and the air was fresh. Some high stained glass windows were cracked and vines were beginning to crawl in, but otherwise the inside looked… Lived in. The room was long, a plush carpet stretched from the front door to the end of the room. At the end of the room was another staircase that split into two. One side went left, the other went right, and where they split another heavy wood door laid shut. A long table held a feast fit for a king to the left side of the hall. The table held apples, pears, oranges, dried apricots, wine and cheese, steamed vegetables of various types and freshly baked bread, stuffed turkey and chicken, lamb and beef, puddings and pies and juices, centerpieces of lit candelabras and freshly picked flowers and foliage from lands far from here, and it all rest on a thick royal tablecloth… The table was set, at least a dozen chairs with plates and silverware sat in wait for someone to enjoy the spread. To the right of the entrance, an old coat of arms hung on the wall, but it was tarnished and destroyed, Gabriel could not recognize the family.

Gabriel gazed around, eyes scanning wall to wall, finally coming back to the table. The voices whispered into his ears again.

_ Eat… Eat… Regain your strength… Eat… _

 

“T-Thank you…” This was all Gabriel could mutter before finally approaching the table, taking a chair and sitting. It took him a moment to become comfortable before he even reached out to his fork, the silver fork was large and shiny with a marble hilt. Gabriel seemed speechless at just how…  _ Wealthy  _ everything looked. He began picking up small pieces of food. Some cheese, a few apricots, a piece of lamb, a slice of bread and fresh butter. Everything smelled divine, and the taste was better than anything he had ever consumed in his travels. He soon lost himself in the food, eating his fill, time slipping away until he finally set his fork down, resting a hand on his stomach which now bumped out slightly. He felt sleepy from the meal, lazy eyes gazing across the room again. He had to blink three times - His  _ horse _ was standing  _ inside _ the room, and all of his cargo stood next to her. He stood abruptly, walking around the table before jogging across the room to his horse, who whinnied happily in greeting.

“W-what? How … How did you?” He was speechless, he gazed at the cargo. Folded neatly on top of one of the boxes was also his bear fur cloak. “It’s all here?” He dove into one of the boxes, finding Olivia’s book resting right where he had put it. He scooped it up quickly, holding it against his heart and letting out a heavy sigh. Nothing had been moved or taken. “Everything  _ is _ here,”

He turned to the room, looking at the large door up the stairs. He heard no voices now.

“Thank…Thank you, whoever is there…” He called. He got no answer, but he still felt warm inside. He loaded his horse back up with his supplies, even grabbing some of the fruits from the table to feed her before taking her reigns and leading the horse out. How long had he spent eating? It didn't feel like long, but the sun appeared to be setting, the land basked in orange light. Gabriel stood still for a moment, admiring the scenery around him. Then, he was hit with realization as he gazed at the garden below.

_ A rose! A rose for Jesse! _

Gabriel took the reins of the horse and lead them both an entrance to the expansive garden. He could explore the garden, find a nice rose for Jesse, and then head through back home. He looked up again at the castle, its thick stone walls daunting, rose vines encasing the entire castle. How long had this place stood here, for the roses to take over like this?

But he had a task, it was only one rose. Whoever owned this place was charitable enough to find his horse, his cargo, give him food. Surely they would not miss just one of thousands of roses, right? Then he would be gone, out of whomever owned this place’s hair… If anyone still owned this place.

Unlike the forest, the garden had no birds singing, no animals wandering, just the wind rustling through the flowers, the cobblestone pathways littered with old rose petals. Gabriel wandered, looking over the blooms. They all were really quite beautiful. Red, pink and white roses, arranged somewhat like a maze around fountains and statues and hedges Gabriel assumed once had shape. Gabriel took out his pocket knife, releasing the reigns of his horse for a moment to approach a particularly large bush. One rose in specific caught his eye. It had full, voluptuous petal and a pure red color. No flaw to be seen. He raised the blade to the stem, careful not to prick his fingers on thorns. A quick cut, that is all it took, before drawing the flower back to himself.

Wind howled above him, pushing him back. Then, a shadow descended upon him, literally pushing him down. He couldn't even yelp as he crashed against the hard cobblestone, the impact knocking the wind out of his lungs, his knife clattering against the ground and spinning away from him. He gasped for breath, eyes wide as they failed to focus on the form now pushing him down; Something furry, heavy and large pushing his head to face the side, away from his attacker. All he could see was the rose bush, and the castle in the distance. He heard a growl, a snort of breath hot against his neck.

“ _ Thief… _ ”  The mass growled. He felt like he was being crushed, being choked by this unknown thing. Gabriel gasped for air.

“W.. What?” He whispered, pushing up but the mass was unmoved, pressing harder on his head.

“ _ You invade my property, you eat my food. I was willing to let you pass, but now you go and steal what I treasure most, _ ”

“I-I didn’t-?” Gabriel choked, “Im not a thief!”

“ _ Ah… _ ” The voice growled again, Gabriel tensed up as he felt sharp points now pressing against his skin. He did not want to think about that too hard. “ _ So you are a thief,  _ **_and_ ** _ a liar _ ,”

Gabriel felt paralyzed. For once in his life he had absolutely no idea what to do. This force seemed to be pushing him as if it expected him to become one with the cobblestone below. Ragged breaths was all he heard as he waited. Would he die? Would he be killed here? Would Jesse and Olivia ever find his body if he did?

“ _ For your crimes, you will be punished, _ ” The voice finally spoke again after what felt like an infinity of silence. “ _ I will have you locked away. You will never feel the light of day upon your skin again. The life of a thief, for my precious rose… _ ”

“Wait,” Gabriel shouted, voice desperate, “No, no no wait… Please, wait… I have a family, they need me,”

“ _ Then you should have thought about that before you stole from me, foolish thief!! _ ” The mass shouted into his ear, he could feel those sharp points now pressing harder on his head. Gabriel tensed up, desperation and fear causing tears to well in his eyes.

“Please… At least let me say goodbye to them,” Gabriel begged. He could feel the mass on him lighten his force upon Gabriel, considering his words for a moment. This was his chance.

“Please… My children, If I am never to see them again, let me give them a proper goodbye,”

Silence. The silence alone could kill him, the agony of waiting for an answer. The knowledge of the fact that his life was now in someone else hands, and he could not do anything about it. How could he have been so careless? But also, how could this person be so selfish, to value one of thousands of flowers on this property the same as his life.

“ _I will offer a deal_ ,” The mass finally broke the silence, leaning close enough to Gabriel that he could feel the hot breath on his ear. This mass smelled like earth after rain, like an animal. “ _One day._ _24 hours to say goodbye, then you are mine forever. If you do not return, I will kill you and your family one by one. Take your horse, and when you are ready to return, she will know the way back to me. A life for my rose. Your family will be safe if you do not fail to follow these instructions. Promise this, or I shall kill you now,_ ”

Gabriel felt his stomach twist. His voice croaked out a reply. What else could he do?

“I  _ promise, _ ”

A rush of wind, and a roar. Then, he was alone again. Gabriel did not waste time to spring up and quickly snatch up his knife, frantic to try and see his attacker. But he only saw the shadow of whatever attacked him rush away, the thumping of its heavy feet growing more distant until there was silence, his heartbeat the only noise to fill it. Dread filled the air, poisoning his mind and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos is appreciated, comments keep me going! Likes something? Dislike something? Let me know down below! Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Find me!  
> Tumblr: Letmeshinebright


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse makes his way to the Beasts castle. What ever could he find there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Oh, and happy memorial day to my fellow Americans readers!

Chapter 2

 

Reyes came back in the dead of the night, clinging desperately to his cloak wrapped tightly around him, trying to mentally wake himself from this dream that he knew was reality. Sickening, awful reality. His horse walked on without needing to be lead back home, the travel going by in a blur. He was thankful to see the lights were on in his home. Gabriel slowly climbed down off the horse, quietly entering the house. He could hear Jesse and Olivia talking. Oblivious to the world of trouble he was in. Tears welled in his eyes as he caught sight of his children through the window. Could he say goodbye? He tightened his jaw, entering the home abruptly. Jesse and Olivia both jumped in their seats, looking shocked and then both pleasantly surprised to find that their father was standing at the door, silently closing it behind him.

 

“Pa!” Jesse jumped up first, quickly followed by Olivia as they ran to their father. He let out a sigh as they both rushed in to hug him, struggling to keep his composure. Olivia buried her face in his side, Jesse held tight for just a moment before letting go.

 

“We were worried you got caught up in that storm, Pa! How was the trip?” Jesse asked, a wide smile across his face. Gabriel could not answer, his words stuck in his throat when he opened his mouth to speak. Jesse caught on that something was wrong quickly, his face slowly filling with concern, the smile fading.

 

“Pa? Is everything alright?”

 

Olivia also backed away from Gabriel, looking back and forth from the two with worry. Gabriel wanted to reach out to both of them. Hold them as tight as he could, kiss their foreheads, tell them as much as he could, let them know how much he loved them both, reassure them that everything would be okay. But his throat felt like it was constricting in on itself, he could not breathe. 

 

“Papa… Y-your scaring me,” Olivia whispered. Gabriel felt hot tears fall from his face, her words breaking his composure. He fell to his knees, hands covering his eyes and he wept. He felt weak, ashamed, but he wept. His children came to his sides, he felt Olivia wrap her arms around his torso, Jesse’s hand rub gentle circles on his back. Silent, but next to him. 

 

He could feel his heart ripping apart, piece by piece.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Gabriel had explained what had happened to him not even a few hours ago with hushed words. Olivia made Gabriel tea while Jesse tried to make sense of what his father was explaining to him. When it came down to the last moments in the garden, guilt washed over Jesse.

 

“Pa… It’s all my fault,” Jesse whispered. Gabriel rested a hand on his shoulder.

 

“No-” Gabriel insisted, but Jesse flinched under his touch, eyes wide with fear.

 

“If I hadn’t asked for that stupid rose, you wouldn't be in this mess!” Jesse yelled, standing from the table. He ran a hand through his long brown hair, Gabriel shook his head.

 

“I do not blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself,” Gabriel continued. “I… It was my actions. And besides, you're 20 now, you-”

 

“Don’t talk like that,” Jesse mumbled. Olivia put a hand over her mouth.

 

“It's going to be alright, you are old enough to take care of the house, and I…” Gabriel tried to continue, but Jesse slammed his fist on the table.

 

“Don’t talk like that! You can’t be taken away because some Beast said so!! Because he values his damn flowers more than you!! He can’t, y-you can’t!” Jesse yelled. “You can’t just let this happen! This ain’t right!” Jesse sounded like he was pleading, but Gabriel could only gaze sadly back at him.

 

“But what else can I do in this situation? If I do not go… I will lose both of you,” Gabriel sighed. He felt weak, like he was coming down with a cold from the snowstorm on top of everything else. 

 

“We can fight!” Jesse grit his teeth, pacing back and forth.

 

“You will do no such thing!” Gabriel’s voice boomed, Jesse and Olivia both froze up, staring at their father. His face was like stone, expression serious. “You don't know what I have seen. This ‘Beast’ is stronger than any man. He will not hesitate to kill us all.”

 

Gabriel finally stood up, walking over to Jesse and placing a hand on his shoulder. His expression turned softer.

 

“I will find a way, I will come back,” Gabriel spoke, but there was no confidence in his words. Jesse felt hot tears well in his eyes before rushing forward to hug his father tightly. Gabriel closed his eyes slowly, wrapping his arms weakly around Jesse as well.

 

“I should rest…” Gabriel whispered, releasing Jesse. Olivia stepped forward, taking her father's hand. Olivia shook like a leaf from the shock, eyes solemn.

 

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” Olivia asked quietly, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Gabriel gave a weak smile.

 

“Of coarse…” 

 

Olivia sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she quickly ran up the stairs, grabbing her stuffed bear before returning, hugging the toy tightly against her chest. Dread filled the room, as if weighing down all of their shoulders. Gabriel took Olivia’s hand gently, looking back to Jesse for a moment.

 

“I will see you tomorrow morning.”

 

Jesse held his tongue, hands clenched tight as he watched his father and sister go to Gabriel’s room. Jesse stood still, it did not take long before he heard Olivia’s loud cries of sorrow through the door, Gabriel quietly trying to calm her. Jesse felt like he had been trapped in a whirlwind of emotion. Every sound was too loud, every touch was too much, he was over sensitive to the world around him. He couldn't let this happen. Olivia needed Gabriel, the town needed him to. What had Jesse ever done? Ask for the impossible, and bring a curse upon his family.

 

He couldn't let this happen, not with a clean conscience.

 

Jesse climbed the stairs quickly, dressing in a clean pair of pants, a thick shirt, and his favorite leather boots before slowly descending the stairs again. Olivia had quieted down, but he could still hear the hushed whispers of a conversation. He couldn't understand what was being said, and part of him did not want to know. Silent as a mouse, he grabbed his wide-brimmed hat and his dusty red cloak. Before even touching the door, he looked back to his father's bedroom door, the dark house he had grown to love. Guilt squeezing his heart.

 

“I will make this right. Gabe, Olivia… I  _ promise,” _

 

Jesse left as quickly and as quietly as he could, leading the horse away from the house before climbing on.

 

“Okay, girl… Take me to this  _ Beast _ ,”

 

Just as his father said, just as the Beast had apparently explained, the horse started to walk without prompting. Deep, deep, deep into the woods they went.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The description that Jesse’s father had given about this place had done it no justice for how breathtakingly beautiful it was. But he had been right about a few things. Jesse heard whispers, just far enough away to not quite understand, and as soon as he stepped through the archway of trees he felt eyes watching him. Just out of sight, like a shadow at the edge of his vision. But Jesse straightened his back and pushed on until he reached the front door, entering with the confidence of a fool.

 

“Hello!?” Jesse called as he entered the main room. “Anyone here?”

 

He was met by silence. Jesse removed his hat, holding it over his heart. He swallowed thickly before continuing.

 

“I’ve come to, ah… Take my Pa’s place!?”

 

“ _ You do not sound very confident, _ ”

 

Jesse jumped and whipped around, eyes wide as the voice spoke right in his ear, rough and low like a growl, but when he turned toward it he saw nothing. Jesse gripped his hat tight over his heart, he could feel his heart hammering inside his chest. Echoes of footsteps could be heard somewhere within the castle, but he was not sure where. Jesse took a quick, deep breath before speaking again.

 

“It was me who asked for a rose, t's my fault he picked it in the first place, Uh… ‘Sir’… It's only right that I take his place,” Jesse announced to the room. He was met with silence again.

 

Jesse was unsure what to do next. He had not actually thought about what he would do once he got here. He assumed that he would meet the Beast, the Beast would shout at him and drag him to some tall tower, or a dungeon deep below the ground, and lock him up… But so far he had met nobody. He continued to stand in the main room, looking over the long empty table. How many people used to live here? And why had he never heard of this castle being here? Who knows, maybe Akande knew about this place.

 

Though distracted by his thoughts, he heard it again. Whispers, voices slightly clearer now, and a brush of wind against his face, blowing toward the staircase. Jesse gazed around the room one more time, skeptical as he let the wind push him, nudging his judgement of where to walk.

 

Jesse ascended the stairs and turned right, following the long hallway it lead to. Large windows lined the entire right wall of the hallway but the multicolored glass had been shattered, leaving it open to the elements and open to the rose vines, making the hall feel more like the outside than inside. Jesse ran a hand across the stone of the left wall, smooth and cold to the touch. There had been tapestries hung on various portions of the wall with coats of arms and images of fine art, maybe even portraits of whoever lived here, but they were either damaged from the elements or slashed to ribbons by…  _ Something. _ Only one faded tapestry remained, shifting slight and silently in the gentle breeze. It depicted a rose.  _ Fitting. _ Jesse thought sarcastically to himself, continuing down the hall. He still had the uneasy feeling that he was being watched.

 

Jesse reached the end of the hall, a tall wooden door laid open for him to quietly walk in, as if the room had been expecting him. The room, it appeared, had not been immune to the onslaught of rose vines as they grew in a beautiful canopy all across the ceiling. The room alone was at least twice as large as his bedroom at home, ornate furniture filled the room. A tea table with two matching chairs, a king size bed with too many pillows and thick blankets of earthy tones and white sheets, a vanity with a velvet upholstered stool, a long full-body mirror… And a dress form, standing as if on guard next to the bed. Jesse whistled aloud, slowly circling around the dress form. The form held a suit coat, the jacket a rich ruby red with decorative gems and gold embroidery pattern of roses all across its tailored canvas, a pair of red pants to match, and a crisp white dress shirt. Upon the lapel was a golden rose pin, holding a piece of thick parchment in place. Jesse unpinned the gold rose with careful, slightly shaking fingers. He did not want to ruin any of the stitching by being careless. Once freed, Jesse flipped the note card over to read the cursive script scrawled across.

 

_ ‘Dress, then come to the dining room, 7 o’clock sharp.’ _

_ ‘Do  _ **_not_ ** _ be late.’ _

 

_ ~ ~ ~ _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Kudos is appreciated, comments keep my going! Like something? Dislike something? Let me know down below! Thanks! Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has an interesting start of the evening in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back again!
> 
> So far I'm doing alright updating regularly, but I've slowed down on writing :c The next chapter will be on time, and I hope that I can get then next ones to follow in time as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3

  
  


Jesse wasn't too keen on overly fancy apparel. His father had said that he used to make costumes and clothing when he was younger, and every once in a while that skill was brought out around Halloween time. Gabriel had always told Jesse that the clothes make the man, but Jesse preferred comfort over style. Hell, he had been kicking around in his dusty red cloak and hat for as long as he could remember, and those pieces were definitely due for replacement. So being faced with an outfit that looked like it cost more to make than his entire home, Jesse was more than just intimidated. If this was what the Beast had given him, what on earth was the Beast wearing? What did the Beast think of Jesse’s clothing already? Did he think he was dirt poor? Jesse shrugged his stiff shoulders, tightening his jaw. Why should he care what the Beast thinks of him anyway? Every piece of information presented to him so far pointed to the Beast being cold, cruel, and materialistic. He had to steel himself if he was going to survive. He had to think past himself. If the Beast didn't like him, would he hurt his family?

 

Jesse begrudgingly got dressed in the outfit left for him, turning to look at himself in the mirror once done. He had to admit it, the fit was wonderful, and it was surprisingly comfortable as well. The shirt was both smooth and soft, the jacket did not restrict him and the pants were even long enough for his legs. He kept his boots on, however. No shoes had been left for him. He also chose to wear his hat. It was worn and dusty, and certainly did not match this lavish ruby outfit, but he felt that he needed it to cling to his identity. This Beast may have taken his freedom, and threatened his family’s safety, but he would not take his identity away.

 

Jesse left the bedroom, walking down that long hallway again. The sunset had cast the room in a rose-gold light, warming the atmosphere. He heard the birds calling in the distance, the forest now looking sleepy in the setting sun. Jesse paused at one of the open windows, gazing out at the thousands of flowers in the garden. His father had been right, even in its wildness it was one of the most beautiful sights he had seen. Everything felt serene. Jesse closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

This time, the voices he heard were not in his head. Jesse’s eyes snapped open, stepping forward to rest his hands on the weathered windowsill, leaning out the window to look out at the garden. He swore he heard an echo of a laugh, and the low rumble of a voice in reply. Jesse searched and searched the pathways below him, he saw nobody. Jesse turned away, shaking his head. He couldn’t start hallucinating, not when everything about this situation was already so goddamn weird. 

 

Jesse tried to walk as quietly as he could, but his boots betrayed his approach to where he thought he would be dining - at that long table in the front room he entered. He peaked around the corner from on top of the stairs, spying the table. Jesse had not even noticed it when he first entered, but there was a mass of rose vines completely encasing a chandelier above the room, at least a hundred candles lit and casting long flickering shadows around the room. The table was set with two plates and silverware. Candelabras lit, tall wine glasses with red and white bottles sitting in wait, and a spread that had Jesse salivating. Steaks and roast pig with red potatoes and vegetables galore - Cakes and sweets on ornate plates and displays, fresh baked bread with cheese and dried sausage. How had Jesse not smelled the meal being prepared? And who prepared it? Even now, even with this wide spread… There was nobody in sight, and certainly no Beast. 

 

Jesse stepped out from around the corner, slowly approaching the table. He had no choice but to listen to his heavy boots as his steps echoed around the room. He stood next to one end of the table, the other plate at the opposite end. Jesse stood in wait for a moment before finally pulling the heavy chair out and taking a seat. He felt dwarfed in this chair, the back much taller than his head. He removed his hat, and set it on the table, unsure what to do. Should he start eating? Should he wait? Actually, the note had said to come at 7, but he didn't have a watch and didn't see a clock anywhere, he had no idea if he was late. What if he had been late? Had the Beast been sitting in wait and given up? Or would he come and gotten him-

 

“ _ Oh, you are early, _ ”

 

Jesse felt himself tense up like a statue, hands balling into fists in his lap. The voice came from behind him, but he did not dare look. He heard soft steps approach, padding across the floor, stalking up behind him. He could hear a ragged breath that was nonhuman. Jesse took a deep breath, attempting to calm his quickening heart.

 

“Did you expect me to be late?”

 

“ _ I do not expect much from the son of a thief, _ ” The voice growled out. Jesse felt his face grow hot in anger.

 

“Wh-? Now wait just A minute-” Jesse started to rise, turning in his chair to face the Beast.

 

**_“Silence,”_ **

 

The voice was like thunder as the Beast clasped his hands onto the chair, causing the seat to shake. Jesse froze up again, sucking in a breath as if it would be his last. He could hear claws as they scratched against the wooden back of the seat, the mouth of the Beast approaching Jesse’s side. Jesse held his breath as he felt the Beast’s own against his ear, hot, and smelled like… well, like a beast’s breath.

 

_ “Your presence is unexpected, but I will allow it. This is still an equal exchange for my rose,”  _ The Beast’s voice, though low and rough, had a underlying pride in it that reminded Jesse of Akande somewhat. But this Beast didn't need to prove his strength to support his pride, the Beast already had it, he did not have to prove anything. His voice was also sharp, as if ready for combat. The hands came away from the chair.

 

_ “Now. I have rules for you to follow,” _ The Beast explained, Jesse moved to turn his head to look at the Beast, but he was met with a growl.

 

_ “Do not look at me,” _

 

“Is that a rule?” Jesse snapped back instantly before instinctively tightened his hands, inwardly kicking himself. The Beast growled, another warning.

 

“ _ Rule number one, _ ” The Beast started, “ _ Do not go outside the castle after dark, you are to be in the bedroom, _ ”

 

“Why?” Jesse questioned,

 

“ _ For your safety…  And because I said so, that is why, _ ” The Beast explained, seeming to be pleased with his aggravatingly uninformative answer, 

 

“ _ Rule number two. You are to be here, at the table, 7 o’clock every night. Do not be late, _ ”

Jesse heard another footstep, then felt that hot breath against his neck again. 

 

“ _ Though you seemed to have no issue with that today. I shall expect consistency, _ ”

 

Jesse swallowed thickly, but then nodded his head, jaw tight and eyes staring intently at the other end of the table, forcing himself to look forward. The Beast moved even closer. Jesse tried to keep his focus then on his plate, the cup, the forks and spoons and knives set for the feast. Shiny silver, like mirrors.

 

_ Mirrors… _

 

“ _ Rule number three, _ ” The Beast started again. Jesse moved his hand to his silverware, a shaky hand taking up his cup. He brought it closer to himself, the cup already full of water. He felt those unseen eyes watching him as he took a slow and careful sip before pulling the cup away, just far enough away to see his reflection.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

 

_ “You cannot run away-” _

 

Jesse turned the cup, focusing on the mass next to his face. The image was distorted, but Jesse swore he saw an animal face. A… Lion, maybe? Or was it more like a wolf? And were those horns? It was too distorted for Jesse to make out much of the Beast’s face -

_ “-You live here, in my castle, now and forever,” _

 

\- But one detail was startlingly clear. He saw those piercing yellow eyes, the iris’ resembling amber, glowing ever so slightly. He watched as those eyes came to focus on the cup, meeting his gaze. He expected anger, he braced himself for anything. But… The Beast only straightened his back, stepping away, out of sight.

 

“ _ You have no food on your plate, son of a thief, _ ” The Beast questioned, Jesse could not tell where he was now at all. “ _ Do you not wish to eat? _ ”

 

“Mighty kind o’ ya to even offer your _ prisoner _ food,” Jesse shot back, taking up a fork and turning it in his hand. “This place really do have a lot of pomp and circumstance, Mister…”

 

Jesse listened to the low, continuous growl that seemed to reverberate through the floor. Jesse was dying to turn around, face this Beast, his captor, but he had invisible shackles upon him now. 

 

“It would be nice to at least know your name,” Jesse commented, placing the fork on the table. 

 

“ _ Why should I tell you, son of a thief? Names have, and hold, power,”  _

 

Jesse took a deep breath, his hands balled into fists on his thighs. He had to control his snarky comments. This wasn't his friend. This wasn’t his family he was talking to, or anyone in town. This was a Beast. A Beast who could easily kill him. And this Beast did not trust him in any way… but Jesse didn't have a reason to trust the Beast either, except for the fact that he had not killed him yet.

 

“How about…. I start,” Jesse spoke. He was met with silence, so he continued. “The name’s McCree. Jesse Reyes-McCree. My Pa is Gabriel Reyes, I’m assumin’ you...  _ remember  _ him. He is a traveling merchant, ya see, and I asked him for that flower. My Pa _ ain’t _ no thief,” Jesse spoke as calmly as he could. Talking, just talking to the Beast behind his back. The Beast could walk away whenever he chose to and Jesse may not even notice. His words were met with silence. Jesse listening for anything. _ Anything.  _

 

“Well… It’s your turn, Mister,” Jesse finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

 

“ _You... Are a_ _Fool…_ ” The Beast growled. There was a loud, monstrous roar before a rush of wind from the windows. Jesse stood, trying to turn as quickly as he could to catch a glance of the Beast behind the seat but he was met with nothing. An empty hall. Jesse balled his hands into fists, cursing to himself.

 

“My Pa _ ain’t  _ no  _ thief!!” _ Jesse yelled into the castle. His voice echoed through the walls, ringing against the halls and old stone floors. Jesse hoped, wherever the Beast had sulked off to… He had heard him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Jesse did not care for staying in the dining hall after the Beast’s departure. He took a large silver bowl and filled it with grilled carrots, zucchini, buttery mashed potatoes and roast beef. He also grabbed some bread and cheese and a couple shortbread cookies before retreating to the bedroom, shucking off his dazzling clothing and slipping back into his original shirt and pants. He did, however, try his best to put the fancy clothing he was gifted back on the dress form. Even if he didn't like the Beast, the clothing didn’t do anything wrong, and he was raised better than to misuse his stuff. 

 

He pulled a chair out at the tea table and set the large bowl down, sitting down with a relieved sigh. He could eat, ponder all that had happened at dinner, then go to bed. Who knows what he would face tomorrow. He was about to start eating when he was left staring at the bowl in bewilderment, slapping his hand against his thigh before standing up, exasperated.

 

_ He forgot a fork. _

 

Jesse had no idea what time it was still. It had to be past 7 o'clock now... Maybe the next time he saw the Beast he could bring up that he actually had no way of telling the time, if the Beast wanted him to be so careful.. Jesse chose to leave his boots off so he could sneak silently to the table again, hope that the silverware was still there, and the Beast not catch him. He padded down the hall, hands clasped together close to his chest as he peered around and listening intently. The castle was silent, the setting sun and the darkening sky making the atmosphere of the castle change from beautiful to creepy startlingly quickly.

 

Jesse reached the hall again, peering around the corner before proceeding. From the high windows the last remaining sliver of sunlight shone onto the walls. Nothing seemed amis, the food had disappeared, but the plates and silverware were still set. He was also surprised to see that a single candelabra was still lit on the table, and a ticking table clock accompanying it. In fact, the only sound Jesse could hear was the soft ticking of the hands on the clock.  _ Well, at least he could check the time while he was here, right? _

 

Jesse approached the table on the tips of his toes, hand outstretched to the silverware in front of the clock and the lit candle. His fingers were about to touch the fork, peering at the time on the clock. The last of the daylight faded from the window, casting the room in just the candle’s light. 

 

The table clock struck 8. The sun had set.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK  _ YOU’RE _ DOIN’,  _ EY?” _

 

Jesse had to refrain from screaming, jumping back and falling on his butt. Jesse looked around wildly for the source of the voice, but there was nobody else in the room with him. Jesse’s heart beat so quickly it felt like it had jumped up into his throat, shrill laughter echoed in the room, bouncing all around him. He heard thumping, Jesse kicked himself further away from the table as he saw the…  _ Candelabra?? _ Approach the side of the table?

 

“Oy! It’s sunset!” The candelabra yelled, pointing to the clock who also was now moving.  _ Moving??  _ **_Moving?!? Moving furniture?!?_ **

 

Sure enough, in front of Jesse were two pieces of animated furniture. One was a walking, talking candlestick. The base looked like a bronze man with a sharp face, wild eyes, a wide smile, a pointed nose and wild hair that held a candle on top of his head. He had a broken leg and arm that looked to have been reattached to the candlestick, and at the ends of his hands were two more candles. The candlestick was pointing to the table clock. The clock was made of a polished wood with ornate details. His chest was taken up by a moving pendulum that kept his face ticking, some sort of decorative engraving on the face of the pendulum. The clock had arms and feet as well, but he didn't seem to be built to move fast. The face itself looked somewhat like a hog, the two hands poking out like tusks and little wooden ears sprouting off the top. The clock blinked at Jesse, closing his eyes and the hands shifted to the correct time. Upon opening his eyes again, the hands returned to their tusk-like position.

 

“You shouldn’t be out of your room,” The clock spoke, his voice was much lower than the candelabras, and very very gruff as if the clock smoked. Could a clock smoke? Jesse didn't really have time to wonder. The candelabra gave a wild laugh, throwing his head back, the fire on his head burning brighter and licking upward wildly.

 

“Not that we care! HA! But if the master sees you. Oh!  _ Hooley Dooley!” _ The Candelabra let out another laugh, Jesse slowly picked himself up, he felt his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. “If the master sees you, who knows what he would do!” 

 

Jesse clutched his heart as he stared back at the pieces of furniture. He felt like everything up until this point was already weird, but this? What was he in, a children's book? Jesse lunged forward, grabbing a fork and a knife before taking off for the stairs.

 

“Thats right, run! Run! Before he comes and  _ EATS YOU!” _ The candelabra shrieked. Jesse looked around, the light coming from the candles was way to bright considering that the candelabra was small. He sprinted back up the stairs, back down the hall, but Jesse could still hear the shrill laughter of the candelabra echo all the way down.

 

“What the hell?!” Jesse thought out loud, repeating over and over as he kept running, running, running until he reached the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

_ What the hell had he gotten himself into? _

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Kudos is appreciated, Comments keep me going!
> 
> Like something? Dislike something? Let me know with a comment! Thanks!
> 
> Find me!  
> Tumblr - Letmeshinebright


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all a dream, man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not super proud of this one

Chapter 4 Dream 1

 

Jesse felt himself shaking as he tried and failed to eat, his appetite from before had faded away. The food that looked so delicious could not hold his interest, his thoughts instead going a million miles per hour about the events that had happened over the course of less than 24 hours. Magic castle, thousands of roses, weird Beast, and now…  _ Talking _ furniture. Jesse longed to curl up in his old bed that was too small for his long legs, under the wool blanket that smelled a little bit like dust but 100% like home. Be berated by his sister that was too intelligent for her own good, watch his father smile as they all talked together. He had never been far from home for long, and now he was here forever. 

 

_ Forever. _

 

Jesse paused, realising that tears started to peak at the corners of his eyes. He abandoned the food, taking to just nibbling on bread and cheese before climbing into the bed, brushing off some weathered flower petals before sliding under the top blanket. The bed was unbelievably soft, Jesse almost felt like he was being swallowed by the mass of pillows and blankets. Jesse tossed and turned. It was all too soft, too much surrounding him,  _ suffocating  _ him. It did not take long before he groaned, sitting up. He knocked off maybe 6 pillows from around his head, leaving just two. He kicked blankets off the bed as well until he was left with two thin blankets. Jesse took up what remained, wrapped himself up as best as he could, and tried to find the sleep he craved. Soon he felt too hot, then too cold, too overwhelmed. In and out of consciousness, his thoughts and worries and fears keeping him from straying to far into sleep, and the feeling of being watched even now made him anxious.

 

It felt like hours, but Jesse still could not tell how much time had passed before in a haze he raised himself up again. He held his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes with the meat of his palms. He prayed to whatever was up above that he could just get some damn sleep, and that it would not be this difficult every night. He took a deep breath, one after another, clearing his mind, His room was so dark, the moonlight casting a faint glow around the room.  Jesse raised his head again, blinking his heavy lids and licking his dry lips.

 

Jesse’s gaze fell onto the full length mirror, the reflection was pointed away, showing him the large door of the bedroom. As Jesse stared longer, the reflection seemed to distort, become wavy like heat trails on sand. He cocked his head, tossing the blanket off of his body and shifting off the bed, hugging his arms against his chest as he stepped near the mirror. He raised a brow in confusion the closer he got - the reflection was of the room, but what appeared to be a different time. For starters, the reflection showed a sunny morning, not the middle of the night. There were no roses in the reflection, the floor swept and waxed and pristine. The door looked brand new as well. In fact, as Jesse turned the mirror around everything in the room looked brand new. But the most startling fact was that Jesse’s own reflection could not be seen. He waved his hand in from of the glass - nothing. He moved his face closer, he could swear he heard a child laugh echoing but it felt distant, as if speaking through water. He looked behind the mirror; Nothing there either. Jesse blinked hard, rubbing his eyes again before looking at the mirror again. Jesse gingerly reached out a hand, fingertips brushing the surface.

 

The surface of the mirror reacted like the surface of still water - where he touched ripple rings spread out and across the surface, bouncing and distorting the image even further until it fell still once again. Jesse yanked his hand away after the first touch, flabbergasted. The surface felt cold and foreign. He took a deep breath, reaching his hand out further. Jesse’s hand passed with little resistance through the Mirror, his hand now fuzzy and distorted as well on the other side. He cast a gaze around the room, considering it for a moment before looking back and stepping through

 

~ ~ ~

 

Fresh morning light bathed the castle in happiness and cheer. White roses and ribbons and banners decorated the entire house, adorned with accents of green. For in the Shimada house a new son had just been born, and celebration was to be shared throughout the land. The air smelled fresh of honeydew and blooming roses, the spring had just arrived in the land. There was not a cloud in the sky, an omen of good fortune for the family.

 

A toddler teetered through the halls, laughter echoing against the walls as he approached his father, wobbling into his legs before giving him a hug. The father gave a soft chuckle, lowering his hands to raise the boy up. Both were dressed in rich fabrics and beautiful patterns. The older man’s face was well shaven, handsome, and his hair tied back in a neat bun.

 

_ “Otosan!”   _ The boy squeaked out, a big smile on his face, cheeks chubby and hair short and well kept. The father smiled warmly, kissing the boys face.

 

“Hello, my son. Are you excited to see your mother?” The father said, hefting the boy up into a more comfortable holding position before walking down the hallway.

 

“Mhm!” The boy nodded his head excitedly, tiny chubby hands gripping his father's robes tightly. The dozens of windows were full of multi-colored glass, depicting scenes of what appeared to be a legend of two dragons. A blue one, and a green one intertwined in dance.

 

“Are you excited to have a sibling, my son?” The father asked the toddler, who thought for a moment before nodding his head again, smile returning.

 

“Ya!” The toddler giggled as his father lifted him into the air for a moment, tossing him before bouncing him in his arms the rest of the way. They entered the main hall, but continued up the left staircase.

 

This hall had many more doors than windows, but they did not travel far, entering the first open door on the right. A babies cry could be heard through the door before they even entered. Inside were many maids and housewives, the materials necessary for a home birth, and in the center of it all was a beautiful woman dressed in loose pink clothing, her expression tired but happy, in her arms a swaddled baby in a bright green blanket. The father turned to his son again, placing a finger upon his lips, instructing him to be silent. The boy mimicked the motion, nodding his head before the father smiled and placed him on the ground, approaching the woman.

 

“My sun, my star,” The father spoke as he approached, laying next to her and kissing her head. She smiled, leaning into him.

 

“My moon, my sky,” She responded before looking to the toddler. She raised a hand, motioning for him to approach. He smiled, teetering to her side before wrapping his arms around her neck. She laughed, kissing his head.

 

“My son, my beloved  _ Hanzo _ ,” She breathed out joyously before he pulled away. The toddler, Hanzo, looked to the blanket with wide eyes. The woman watched and smiled, holding the baby up higher so that he could see better.

 

“Hanzo, meet your baby brother -  _ Genji _ ,” The woman explained with a smile. Hanzo reached out with one of his chubby fingers, touching the babies nose. The baby, Genji, wrinkling his nose in response before letting out a whine. Hanzo’s lips wavered before letting out a small giggle.

 

“He’s so small,” The father whispered, the woman looked back to him.

 

“He will be okay, Shojiro,” She smiled. “He is happy and healthy… And the Witch is coming soon, correct?”

 

Shojiro took his wife hand, squeezing it tight before bringing it to his mouth, kissing her fingers softly.

 

“Yes, my love. She will be here soon,”

 

And Jesse watched on, in silence, like a floating ghost over the entire scene. At this family, and the joy of new life entering the home. So… Was this the family that lived here before? It was so odd to see it. All the people in here, the energy of life and happiness, the warmth of the home. The smiling faces of these parents, the children. It was hard to believe with the castle being so… Cold, and wild. What had happened?

 

The sound of shoe heels clicked into the room, everyone looked up to witness the Witch enter. She was dressed in a sleeveless dress that went down past her legs, a rich dark purple. The dress was low cut, but around her shoulders was a deep red cloak with a shiny silver clasp and gold trimmed collar. In one hand, she held a broom. The other, a dusty book. Her hair shined like gold under her wide brimmed witch hat. As she passed the threshold of the doorframe the smell of trees and earth and fresh morning rain filled the air, the few house plants that grew in the room seemed to perk up as well, growing in size as if energized. All of the help surrounding the bed backed away, lowering their heads in respect. Shojiro stood quickly, bowing his head low as well.

 

“Mercy, the Witch of the Woods. We are honored by your presence,” Shojiro spoke softly but gratefully. The Witch gave a slight smile, approaching the bed. 

 

“The honor is mine to be invited on such a special day,” The Witch spoke, a smile on her lips. She looked to Hanzo, waving slightly with her broom.

 

“Hello, little Hanzo. I have not seen you since you were born. You have grown well,” She said to the toddler. The wife smiled widely, looking to Hanzo.

 

“He is a good son. Can you say thank you, Hanzo?” She smiled. Hanzo nodded his head, looking back to the Witch with wide eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Hanzo said sheepishly. Mercy smiled again, turning back to the wife.

 

“And your new child?”

 

The wife hugged Genji close, kissing his forehead before handing the child over to Shojiro. Shojiro walked closer to the Witch, holding Genji so that she could see his face. The Witch nodded her head, setting her broom on the ground.

 

“Oh, a boy!” She gasped, smiling, reaching out to brush his cheek. Shojiro chuckled.

 

“Yes, his name is Genji,” 

 

“Genji…” Mercy repeated. “A good name, a strong name,” 

 

Mercy took Genji into her arms, then motioned for Hanzo to approach her. Hanzo looked to his mother before standing up, tottering over. Mercy sat on the ground, placing the book in front of her before patting the ground next to her for Hanzo to sit. She flipped a few pages before nodding her head, holding out her hand for Hanzo to take. Hanzo eyed it warily. Mercy chuckled.

 

“I promise, I do not bite hard,” She smiled. Hanzo gave a small smile before taking her hand. Mercy nodded in approval before looking to the book. Mercy took a deep breath, the air in the room became heavy with the scent of the forest, earthy and with hints of flowers.

 

“By the power of the woods, of the trees and fields. Of the flowers, and every blade of grass, I call it here for the blessing of these children,” Mercy began, she shut her eyes, her elegant fingers squeezing Hanzo’s tiny hand a bit tighter. Her hand came to rest on Genji’s forehead.

 

“The children will bring good fortune and favor to the house, the family will be blessed with love,”  Mercy looked directly at Hanzo next, her eyes were glowing slightly white now. Hanzo became nervous, but remained silent.

 

“And you, Hanzo, eldest son of the Shimada family. Protect your brother, and he protect you, and this good fortune will follow your family,” 

 

Hanzo’s eyes were wide as he watched Mercy, gaze returning to the book as she started to mumble words that Hanzo could not understand. Etherial glowing wings appeared behind her back, bathing the room golden as they fanned out, the light blinding, making Hanzo look away. Finally, a rush of wind pulsed from the book, the pages slamming shut, and Mercy’s eyes returned to their regular color. She smiled, standing up, raising Hanzo with her, leading them both gently back to the mothers bed.

 

“The blessing is complete,” She smiled. Shojiro took Genji gratefully, Hanzo retiring to his mothers open arms. The entire family seemed to be smiling, and radiating with a new energy.

 

“Thank you, Mercy,” Shojiro bowed his head again. Mercy smiled, taking up her book and broom again.

 

“Do not thank me, for the blessing is now in your hands,” Mercy explained. “Heed my words, the sons must protect each other,”

  
  


“They will, we all will!” Shojiro assured. Mercy smiled before turning to leave. Jesse’s heart skipped a beat, but he swore he watched as the Witches eyes met his, her right eye winking before returning her gaze to Shojiro, giving him a final nod before turning and walking out.

The family came together again, the Witch now gone. The residual energy of the blessing still in the air. Jesse looked back down at the family, Hanzo’s eyes wide as he stared at his new baby brother, those wide eyes almost looked like they were glowing. Their color like amber… The eyes looked up, meeting Jesse’s. Jesse stared back, watching as those eyes changed expression, as if staring through him and into his soul, eyes much older and wiser than a toddler. the vision blurred away into nothing. A rush of wind, a  _ roar.  _

  
  
  


~ ~ ~

Jesse gasped as he suddenly awoke from bed, the first licks of morning light creeping into the room from the window. Jesse wiped his brow, moist from sweat, before jumping up and moving to the mirror. Without hesitation he touched the glass, but he was met with its solidness, his fingers leaving prints on the surface. Jesse felt like his heart was hammering, breath coming short. It had been a dream, he had fallen asleep. But it all felt so real, like a memory. The Witch, that family, the sons, those eyes… 

 

“What the hell is happening here…?” Jesse whispered to himself, carding his fingers through his hair before slumping into one of the chairs at the tea table. He did not know what this meant, but he felt safe to assume that there was much more to this place than he could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos is appreciated, comments keep me going! Like something? Dislike something? Let me know down below! Thanks! 
> 
> Tumblr: letmeshinebright

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo again! Hope you enjoyed the prologue! 
> 
> Like something? Dislike something? Let me know down below with a comment!! Comments (And Kudos!) are always super appreciated!!!
> 
> Find me!  
> Tumblr: Letmeshinebright


End file.
